World Wrestling CAWS 2015-2016
by ChartoonTHEKING
Summary: World wrestling caws hasn't been updated so i thought i should try to put in my own update
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own WWC it is own by** **MONDAY NIGHT BRAWL**

 **Champions:**

• **WWC Champion:** **Silver the hedgehog**

[Solid Snake]

• **Intercontinental Champion:** Mario[Danet]

• **Divas Champion:** Amy Rose [Bonyetta]

• **Hardcore Champion:** Jin Kazama [Falco]

• **WWC Female's Tag-Team Champion:** Rouge  & Lilith [Amy Rose & Sally Acorn]

 **ROSTER:**

• **Mario** (Face)

• **Link** (Tweener)

• **Sonic the Hedgehog** (Face)

• **Kyo Kusanagi** (Face)

• **Michelangelo** (Face)

• **Raphael** (Face)

•Donkey Kong (Face)

•Venom (Heel)

• **Ryu** (Face)

•Ryu Hayabusa (Face)

•Gordon Freeman (Heel)

•Panther Caruso (Heel)

• **Solid Snake** (Face)

•Dante (Face)

•Deadpool (Face)

• **Jin Kazama** (Face)

•Kazuya Mishima (Heel)

•Dan Hibiki (Comedy Relief)

•Wolf O'Donnell (Heel)

•Bowser (Heel)

• **Zitz** (Heel)

• **Rash** (Face)

• **Pimple** (Face)

 **Jago** (Face)

•Fulgore (Heel)

• **Bane** (Tweener)

•Espio the Chameleon (Heel)

•Vector the Crocodile (Heel)

•Charmy the Bee (Heel)

•Alucard (Face)

•War Machine (Face)

• **The** **Flash** (Face)

•Wario (Heel)

•Waluigi (Tweener Commentary now)

•Iori Yagami (Tweener)

•Reptile (Tweener)

•The Shredder (Heel)

 **Silver the hedgehog** (Heel)

•John Talbain (Face)

•Demitri Maximoff (Heel)

 **DIVAS**

• **Princess Peach** (Face)

• **Amy Rose** (Heel)

• **Bayonetta** (Face)

•Felicia (Face)

•Kasumi (Face)

• **Chun-Li** (Face)

•Mai Shiranui (Face)

•Mileena (Heel)

•Karai (Heel)

•Rogue (Tweener)

•Storm (Face)

•Ayane (Heel)

•Black Orchid (Face)

•Juri Han (Heel)

• **Lilith Aensland** (Heel)

 **Stables**

• **T-Mutation X/Amazing Reds**

-Michelangelo and Raphael

-Raphael,Donkey Kong,Deadpool,Reptile and The Flash

•Jin and Ryu Hayabusa

• **Star Wolf**

-Wolf and Panther

•The Chaotix

-Espio, Vector and Charmy

 **THURSDAY NIGHT SMASHDOWN**

 **Champions:**

• **World Heavyweight Champion:** Vacant [ **Lobo** ]

• **Interactive Champion:** Tails Prower[Captain Falcon]

• **Smashdown Champion:** Tails Prower[Joker]

• **WWC World Tag Team Champions:** Amazing Reds[Rash  & Pimple]

 **ROSTER:**

• **Luigi** (Face)

• **Spawn** (Face)

• **Spider-Man** (Face)

• **Shadow The Hedgehog** (Face)

• **Sub-Zero** (Face)

• **Scorpion** (Face)

•Noob Saibot (Heel)

• **Jason Voorhees** (Heel)

• **Cloud Strife** (Face)

•Sephiroth (Heel)

•Batman II (Face)

•Nightwing (Face)

•Captain Falcon (Face)

•Ezio Auditore (Face)

•Hulk (Face)

•Donatello (Face)

•Diddy Kong (Heel)

• **Tails Prower** (Face)

• (Heel)

•Heavy (Face)

•Zangief (Face)

• **The Joker II** (Heel)

•Deathstroke (Heel)

•Vergil (Heel)

 **Lobo** (Heel Injured after Triple threat match)

•Ken Masters (Face)

• **Knuckles the Echidna** (Face)

•Gambit (Face)

• **Fox** **McCloud** (Face)

• **Leonardo** (Face)

• **Falco** **Lombardi** (Face)

 **DIVAS**

•Cammy White (Face)

• **Morrigan Aensland** (Heel)

•Samus Aran (Tweener)

•Rainbow Mika (Face)

•Princess Zelda (Face)

•Mona (Face)

•Leviathan (Heel)

•Tifa Lockhart (Face)

•Princess Daisy (Face)

• **Princess Sally Acorn** (Face)

•Kazooie (Face)

•Dixie Kong (Face)

• **Rouge the Bat** (Heel)

• **Krystal** (Face)

 **Stables**

• **Amazing Reds**

-Zangief,Shadow,Ken Masters, Samus Aran, Tifa, Knuckles and Heavy

• **The NEW Dynamic Duo**

-Nightwing and Batman II

•Vergil and Deathstroke

• **Star Fox**

-Fox, Falco, and Krystal

Upcoming PPV

Hardware H*ll(TLC but with steel steps,Sledgehammers,Scaffolds, and Cages)


	2. Chapter 2

WWC Championship match

Solid Snake the hedgehog(c)

WWC Champion Silver takes a moment to trash-talk Snake.

The Time traveler makes a comedic comment suggesting Snake is "old,"

When Silver makes another joke about how Snake is just another Winter Soilder who nobody cares about

Just then, Snake joins the party.

Silver and Snake lock up. Silver with a wrist lock. Snake with a shoulder tackle. Snake with a hip toss to Silver. Snake with a dropkick for a one count. Silver grounds Snake. Silver applies a headlock. Silver with an armdrag to Snake. Silver with a dropkick to Snake. Silver goes for the missle dropkick and Snake dodges. Snake with right hands to Silver shoulder. Silver rolls up Snake for a two count. Snake with a clothesline for a one count. Silver with knees to Snake ribs. Snake goes shoulder first into the midsection of Silver. Snake is sent to the ringpost. Silver with a slingshot elbow drop for a two count. Silver with left hands to Snake. Snake and Silver exchange forearms in the corner.

"Back and forward this goes."Coco bandicoot says

"Back and forward indeed."Says Ricardo Rodriguez

Silver takes Snake to the corner and beats him down. Snake dodges a splash in the corner and pulls out the Cobra. Silver hits him from behind and stop the Cobra from coming out. Silver goes back to work on Snake and beats him with headbutts. 2 count for Silver.

More offense by Silver and another 2 count. Silver keeps a headlock applied. The Cobra was down on the floor but a crew member has put it on the apron. Snake crawls for it but Silver pulls him back. Snake kicks off him and tries for it again but Silver hits a big gutwrench slam.

Snake came so close

He heads up top but Snake crotches him on the ropes and hits a hangman's DDT. Snake tries to backdrop Silver but Silver floats over, only Snake catches him on the way down with an SKO! Then Snake sets up for a punt kick but two crew members try to get to Silver. Snake drops them both with a SKO, then Silver runs over and Curb Stomps him but Snake kicks out. Silver heads up top and goes for a Phoenix Splash, but Snake rolls away and goes for a SKO.

Silver gets him with a waistlock takedown, then he hits a gutwrench slam for two before hitting a double stomp. Silver uppercuts him and whips him across the ring, but Snake clotheslines him and connects with a few uppercuts in the corner. Silver throws a few uppercuts of his own, then they go outside and Snake whips Silver into the barricade and drops him with a clothesline.

"Snake is relentless with Silver "Coca said.

Silver stomps him as a loud "Fight Silver Fight" chant breaks out. Silver punches and stomps Snake before choking him in the corner. Silver then does Snake taunt. Silve sends him to the corner, but Snake pops out and clotheslines him down before raising his arms up. Snake stomps Silver before Silver knocks him out of the ring. Snake gives Silver a back suplex on the barricade.

The crowd cringes in pain as Silver impacts the barricade.

Big spot seen when Silver hit a big springboard moonsault from the ropes to Snake on the floor. Believe it or not, Silver applied a Sharpshooter on Snake in the Snake made it to the ropes and a frustrated Silver attacked the ref allowing him to pass via DQ.

Silver takes the easy way out of this fight.

Snake responded with a spike DDT from the ropes after breaking the submission. Snake hit a quick standing dropkick on Silver as well when Silver was getting in some quick offense. Silver also applied the Crossface on Snake later on, which might have been questionable to do. Silver attempted to kick Snake in the head later in the match, but Snake countered by applying an Ankle Lock.

"Snake with a good counter."Said Ricardo

Silver escapes bails and is attacked by Big S ( **The Great Khali)** at ringside.S with chops. Silver with rights. They return to the ring with S hitting rights in the corner. Snake clotheslines S over the top rope. Silver with a back body drop to the floor on S. Silver with tons of rights to S backing him up the steel ring steps. Back in the ring, Silver trips up Snake, pulls him out and tosses him into the steel steps. Silver tosses S into the other steps. Silver with a huge right sending S over the ring barricade into the crowd. Silver jumps over the barricade and they brawl into the audience. S has Silver up for a powerbomb. Silver holds onto the rafters to prevent the powerbomb. Snake back body drops S over the ring barricade back to the ringside area floor. S with elbows to Silver. Silver with a reverse overhead belly to belly suplex for another two count. Silver with a huge chop to S. S counters a springboard DDT attempt by Silver but is later caught by a double DDT when Snake joins in.

"This has been too crazy someone has to stop this."said Waluigi

Snake and Silver brawl as the whole locker room tries to pull them apart and the show goes off.


	3. Important notice

Okay guys I have made the decision to now put the quick results on deviantart and put the major stuff like title changes,new talent and ect on fanfiction.

Special thanks to spanky1988.awj

I appreciate you soooooooooooo much especially since you're like my only follower thank you.


End file.
